


A Négligée as Red as Blood

by LinetteSQMills



Category: Once Upon A Time - Fandom, swan queen - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 09:43:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5452121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinetteSQMills/pseuds/LinetteSQMills
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma hasnt been answering her phone all night, and a worried Regina rushes over to her house to see what's going on. What she finds pushes her to finally stop denying her feelings towards Emma and take action.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Négligée as Red as Blood

Regina knew something was off. Emma never turns her phone off, and Regina was now realizing that Emma's constant availability must be what always kept her calm. Because right now, she was anything but. She got into her car and drove to Emma's house. She knocked first, and upon receiving no answer then ran up the stairs and stopped dead in her tracks at the bedroom door. It was slightly ajar, and Regina was able to make out Emma's long blonde locks cascading over her back. She was naked, and she wasn't alone. Regina didn't know what to think. She wasn't sure if it was the thought of Emma not being available to comfort her, or the thought of Emma and Captain Leather going at it like teenagers. Only... She couldn't quite look away, and it seemed now to be less like passionate lovemaking, and more like quick meaningless sex. Regina didn't dare assume this meant Emma's heart wasn't in it. She couldn't get her hopes up again. Not after how heartbroken she was when she realized Emma was with Graham. She vowed years ago to let Emma go. But as closed off as Regina may be, she also wasn't stupid. She knew she would never stop loving Emma Swan. 

Regina quietly left the house, returning to her own and looking in the mirror. She poured herself a glass of wine and walked up to her room slowly. "I have to try", Regina thought. "There is no way that I, a Queen, am going to admit I've lost without even playing. No. Tonight, the game is on." She put on her blood red silk Négligée and called Emma once more. This time, she wasn't disappointed. 

"Regina, I'm sorry. I was tied up with work and I didn't get to my phone. Do you need me?"   
"I do, Emma. Could you stop by?"   
"Yeah, sure. Let me get dressed. I'll be there soon." 

Emma had been here a hundred times, for various reasons. She was a confident woman, but Regina's voice on the phone sounded different. She had never heard it go quite that low. She knocked on the door but the force of her hand swung it open. Regina never kept her doors unlocked, and Emma was beginning to feel uneasy. 

"Regina? Are you here?" 

Before Emma could ask again, Regina appeared at the top of the stairs, glowing and wearing a skin tight red dress. A... See through... Skin tight red dress. Not a red dress. Lingerie. 

"Emma. I'm glad you're here. I have a serious question for you." 

She walked down the stairs and got extremely close to Emma, as she often did, but this time with a clear hunger in her eyes, one that couldn't be misinterpreted for any other emotion. This was lust. Emma didn't quite know what to say or do, much less how to pretend that she hadn't dreamt of this for years. 

"Yes?" Was all she could manage without her voice cracking. 

"Did you have fun tonight?" Regina took a step back and grabbed a second glass of wine. She handed it to Emma. 

"What do you mean, Regina?" Emma began perspiring as she grabbed the wine with a shaky hand. 

"Your phone was off, and I stopped by your house. You can imagine what I found you doing instead of working." 

"Regina... You. You saw me with Killian?" 

"Briefly. Only long enough to catch the drift and quickly leave. Don't worry." Regina put her hand on Emma's arm and gingerly stroked it, up and down. 

Emma nearly jumped back to avoid feeling the pulsations that accompanied Regina's touch. "Regina, why did you call me here?"

"Because, Emm-a," Regina pushed Emma up against the door, effectively shutting it, "I want to know what you'd sound like if you were truly satisfied." 

Emma had the wind knocked out of her, and struggled to compose herself. She decided to test the waters. "And how is it that you know I wasn't satisfied, Your Majesty?" 

Regina smiles innocently enough, pondering Emma's question, and moreso how to answer it. "Because, Your Heighness," Regina began mockingly, "You weren't being fucked by me."


End file.
